When We Meet Again, Enemy Mine
by LornaWinters
Summary: The climax scene in the episode "The Defector," told from Centurion Bochra's point of view. A one-shot story.


**This exciting scene has always kept me on the edge of my seat ever since I first saw it as a teenager! Patrick Stewart and Andreas Katsulas (RIP!) are such fantastically talented actors and it's a treat to see them go at it! **

**As most of you already know, I have a thing for Centurion Bochra. My fanciful imagination can't help but assume that he must have been on the bridge of Tomalak's ship, watching these events play out.**

**FYI: This wasn't written to be a part of my other Bochra stories, but it doesn't necessarily conflict with them, either. As always, feedback is appreciated!**

Centurion Bochra stole a rapid glance at the viewscreen above him. The image of the _Enterprise_ loomed over them. He recalled being on the other side of the viewer once. Interestingly enough, it seemed less menacing at that time.

Geordi LaForge had saved his life then; and now here he was, about to go into battle against him. Since he held the rank of Centurion, he was assigned to be in charge of the boarding party. Bochra regretfully reminded himself that it was very likely that he would have to face LaForge. He had no doubts about his ability to defeat the blind human, of course. But he didn't want to. The thought of potentially having to kill him made his blood run cold.

His commander, Tomalak, opened a channel to LaForge's captain. "Captain Picard," he greeted triumphantly, "I hardly expected to see you again so soon. It seems this time you are the one who has made an aggressive move across the Neutral Zone..."

Picard's image flickered onto the viewscreen. _"Commander Tomalak,"_ Picard acknowledged him, as though his name tasted bitter in his mouth. _ "As I suspect you already know, we have responded to a warning of a Romulan incursion on Nelvana III."_

"But, Captain, as you can see, there is no incursion," he replied with feigned innocence.

"_There is the matter of an unidentified subspace radio emission and ionization disturbances."_

Tomalak smiled slyly. "Ah," he said nonchalantly, "you must mean our orbiting probe. We are studying Nelvana III for...archaeological research."

Only an idiot would have swallowed that lie. Picard didn't. _"With a cloaked satellite?"_

"Really, Captain," Tomalak said with mock indignity, "would you have us believe this satellite is an excuse for your aggressive charge across the Neutral Zone?"

Bochra contained the sigh that threatened to escape from his lips. This was wrong. And what's more, it was low. Really, it was as base and crude as the means employed by the Tal Shiar. He wondered if they were the ones who had planned this entire ruse.

It suddenly occurred to him that, as the Centurion, he would also be in charge of the care of any prisoners they took. Since LaForge was an engineer, it would be in the Empire's best interest to take him alive. How could he face him after this vile deception? Unlike the rest of his shipmates, Bochra wasn't looking forward to this battle and its aftermath.

"_Believe whatever you wish, Tomalak," _Picard said, in a tone that was barely civil,_ "We will be on our way."_

But Bochra knew that his commander wouldn't let _Enterprise_ go that easily. "Without even an apology, Captain?"

Somehow, Picard was well aware of that fact, too. But he was at least going to try. _"If an apology will do, I will offer it."_

"I'm afraid it won't," said the commander. "So I will save you the humiliation."

"_Get to it, Tomalak!"_ Picard snapped, finally tired of the superficial politeness.

"You see, Picard," he explained with a malicious grimace, "after we dissect your _Enterprise_ for every precious bit of information; I plan to display its broken hull in the center of the Romulan capitol as a symbol of our victory. It will inspire our armies for generations to come and serve as a warning to any other traitor who would create ripples of disloyalty."

Bochra was careful to keep his own facial expression neutral. He didn't want to be suspected as a traitor. He knew full well what happened to those who betrayed the Empire. Was it so treacherous to want peace? But he didn't dare ask that question out loud.

Just then, Admiral Jarok stepped into visual range. _"All the communiqués, the records, the timetables... they were fiction, written for my benefit. It was all a test of my loyalty. And you used me,"_ he narrowed his eyes in anger,_ "to lure the _Enterprise_ into the Neutral Zone."_

The centurion held his breath in shock. Alidar Jarok was the defector they had set this entire coup for? Bochra's earlier unspoken question was just horrifyingly answered. Bochra recalled that the admiral had been publically censured for voicing his disapproval of a war that he believed would devastate both sides. But never would he have thought Jarok capable of defection.

Tomalak all the while ignored the admiral. He was, after all, a traitor, and therefore no longer worthy of respect. "First, Captain," he insisted, "you will return the traitor, Jarok. Then you will surrender as prisoners of war." The commander no longer made any attempt to hide his relish.

"_Do you seriously expect me to agree to those terms?"_ Picard queried with annoyance.

"No, Captain Picard, I expect you won't," Tomalak answered, not in the least surprised. "You have thirty seconds to decide."

"_I do not require one second."_ What was this game? Picard was no fool. Something was afoot. The captain clearly still had another card up his sleeve that he had not yet played. What did he intend to do?

Bochra could detect the grating impatience in his commander's voice. "Captain Picard, I urge you. Surrender. Consider the men and women you would lead into a lost cause."

Picard smiled proudly. _"If the cause is just and honorable, they are prepared to give their lives. Are you prepared to die today, Tomalak?"_

Tomalak almost laughed. "I expected more from you than an idle threat, Picard."

"_And so you shall have it. Now, Mr. Worf,"_ he told the Klingon security officer behind him.

Bochra tensed as three Klingon birds-of-prey registered on his console. He whispered a curse to himself, while the weapons officer relayed this new development to the commander. Things were about to get nasty.

Now it was Picard's turn to wear a triumphant expression. _"What shall it be, Tomalak?"_ the captain prompted, after his adversary didn't respond right away.

Tomalak looked long and hard at Picard. "You will still not survive our assault," he warned. The commander was like a beast backed into a corner. Bochra had seen that look on his superior's face before. It was a dangerous look.

"_And you will not survive _ours_, Commander,"_ the human returned. _"Shall we die together?"_

Bochra braced himself for the bloody conflict that was about to ensue. At least he didn't have to worry about killing LaForge directly now, he thought with some relief. Still, this scenario was not at all what he had expected to happen. Clearly, his commander had not seen this coming, either. The centurion watched his superior carefully. A few long, grueling seconds passed.

Tomalak held Picard's stare. Then an admiring grimace slowly began to spread across his face. No doubt the commander was thinking that Picard was indeed a worthy opponent. "I look forward to our next meeting, Captain." The communications officer complied with Tomalak's order and terminated the link.

The Romulan warship sped away at high warp, farther and farther from the _Enterprise_ and out of the Neutral Zone. Bochra held his posture in check, repressing the urge to slump forward in relief. _That was too close_, he thought. But now that it was over, he also felt satisfied. The initial encounter since LaForge had saved his life was at last behind him.

He genuinely held feelings of gratitude toward the engineer and, dare he think it? Friendship? No, that could not be so, no matter how much he wished things were different. Like it or not, LaForge was his enemy. The Romulan's mind had raised troubling questions about the policies of the Empire as a result of that meeting. Despite these minor dilemmas, however, Bochra was still a soldier of Romulus. Right or wrong, the Empire was his home. He would serve his people to the best of his abilities and unfailingly carry out his duty.

He had a feeling that this wasn't the last time Commander Tomalak and Captain Picard would meet. Though he hoped he was wrong, he also knew that if or when they crossed paths with the _Enterprise_, he would not hesitate again.


End file.
